Saga of Heartless
by reaperofdeath
Summary: I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic. Enjoy and R&R!
1. Return of Ansem

Saga of the heartless  
  
Chapter one: the battle of blades  
  
Once upon a time in the there was a demon and there our story begins……..  
  
Ansem : we must find the key blade….  
  
Minion: but sir the chosen one is fending off the heartless (shivering while talking)  
  
Ansem : what is his name?  
  
  
  
Minion : his name is Sora.  
  
Ansem : I think I'll pay him a visit.  
  
Minion : shall I prepare a ship for you?  
  
Ansem : no I will reach him by myself….. (suddenly is devoured by the shadows)  
  
Ansem : (speaking through communicator )Prepare me a weapon!  
  
Minion :which one?  
  
Ansem :the blade of darkness (suddenly a weapon that looked like a black sword appeared)  
  
Ansem :come out come out where ever you are!  
  
Sora :Ansem what happened to you?! You were suppose to be the man researching to stop the heartless!  
  
Ansem laughs  
  
Ansem :that man you speak of is no longer alive!  
  
Sora :then let's fight to see if I can recall that person!  
  
Ansem suddenly is devoured by shadows and reappears behind Sora.  
  
Sora barely blocked it  
  
Ansem: your not very experienced!  
  
Sora : you'd better watch out you might just get a good but whooping!  
  
Ansem : we'll see who the better fighter truly is.  
  
Then all of the sudden there was a noise like a crack both of the fighter's weapons started to crack!  
  
Ansem retreated. He dove into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
Sora thought: maybe I should go to the moogle workshop to get the keyblade fixed……  
  
The next morning the moogles happily fixed the keyblade. Sora still had to find Ansem….  
  
To be continued……… 


	2. Darkness Awaits

Chapter two: Darkness awaits  
  
Leon : hey Sora what happened to Ansem?  
  
Sora : he got away  
  
Leon : he is at Merlin's place  
  
~Merlin's house~  
  
Sora : Merlin? Cid ?  
  
Merlin and Cid come out of training room  
  
Sora : Cid why were you here?  
  
Cid : because I was training to help you on your quest later….  
  
Sora : ok. Cid can you fix my ship?  
  
Cid :sure   
  
Sora : I don't want Ansem to find more henchmen.  
  
Cid : Ansem is still alive?  
  
Sora nodded  
  
Sora : can you have my ship done by tomorrow ?   
  
Cid : sure  
  
Sora left for the third district to train  
  
Heartless appeared Sora sliced destroyed and beat them up but they kept coming he decided to leave  
  
~next day~  
  
Sora takes his ship to hollow bastion  
  
Sora enters the castle  
  
Suddenly giant heartless come out of the walls  
  
Sora : they are giant!  
  
Riku comes out of the wall behind Sora  
  
Riku : I know I made them that size  
  
Sora : your still alive?  
  
Riku : you thought I'd be gone? Let's get to the point. The heartless have been eating souls of the innocent people. And I want a battle.  
  
Sora : oh no I got to go you can have your battle later!  
  
~back at traverse town~  
  
Sora went to Yuffie because she was closest.  
  
Sora : Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie was staring at something her eyes as black as coal.  
  
Suddenly a big heartless like the ones at hollow bastion came out of her.  
  
Sora quickly destroyed it a shadow returned to Yuffie's body  
  
  
  
Sora : you ok?  
  
Yuffie : yeah I'm fine  
  
Sora went to check on everyone else they were ok.  
  
But heartless have been eating the souls of the innocent Sora was getting really steamed up.  
  
Sora : (thinking) Riku is going to get it for setting the heartless on the innocent! 


	3. Ansem's Secret

Chapter three: Ansem's secret  
  
~hollow bastion~  
  
Sora : Riku I know you're here.  
  
Riku appears  
  
Riku :and I thought you were fleeing. Like what happened to your friend?  
  
Sora getting steamed up  
  
Sora : I know your helping Ansem how did you get another life?  
  
Riku : simple the holder of a key blade never dies  
  
Sora : but how did Ansem live?  
  
Riku : he controls the heartless. They won't just let there master die.  
  
Sora :……  
  
Next thing Sora knew Riku swung his blade at Sora  
  
Sora quickly dodged  
  
Sora : you've improved since our last battle.  
  
Riku : our last battle I didn't harness the full power of my key blade.  
  
Suddenly Sora's key blade started to glow white and Riku's started to turn completely black.  
  
Sora : huh?  
  
Riku : it seems you haven't mastered the key blade yet…  
  
Sora cracked Riku's keyblade then right after it cracked it regenerated.  
  
Sora : but how is that possible?  
  
Riku : that is what happens when you harness the full power of a keyblade….but of course you wouldn't know because you never used this power before.  
  
Riku : (thinking) I'll flee and come back another day to surprise attack him this battle is taking too long.  
  
Suddenly Riku is devoured by shadows and disappears.  
  
~Ansem's hideout~  
  
Ansem : Riku! Why did you tell Sora the reason why we lived.  
  
Riku : it doesn't matter . He doesn't know how to regenerate using his keyblade plus he's not all that strong….  
  
Ansem : fine but you will eliminate him eventually and you will show no mercy.  
  
~traverse town~  
  
Sora : I can't believe he got away!  
  
Leon : cool off. You'll get him next time  
  
Sora : ……….  
  
Suddenly Cid walks in the door  
  
Cid : Sora I heard something was happening down at atlantica.  
  
Sora : ok  
  
~ atlantica ~  
  
Heartless were everywhere  
  
They were kind Sora had never seen before.  
  
They looked like land mines.  
  
Then Sora bumped into the bottom of the cove while swimming.  
  
Suddenly one of the heartless opened its eyes then one after another they all woke up.  
  
They chased him through the tunnel some blew up others they swiftly swam through the tunnel.  
  
Then he figured out a plan .  
  
Sora : (thinking) if I can get one to explode the others will get hit by the explosion and get destroyed .  
  
He launched a blizzaga spell at one and they exploded.  
  
He went to the other coves it turned out they were all lined with heartless ready to attack once awoken.  
  
The cavern right in front of the city had giant heartless and they were already awoken waiting for something to swim right through and these ones didn't explode as easily he tried magic on one then they caught glimpse of him.  
  
They all started chasing him. They were too fast.  
  
The cove was blocked off by a boulder.  
  
All he could do was fight.  
  
To be continued……. 


	4. Battle of Atlantica

Chapter four: Fight of Atlantica  
  
Sora desperately fought the heartless with his life.  
  
The heartless would bash into him and explode.  
  
It caused serious damage to Sora then he saw a merman servant open the blocked off cavern.  
  
Quickly Sora swam in.  
  
Sora : thanks  
  
Servant : no problem. You see we've been attacked by these creatures for a while and we need all the help we can get to stop them. Would you like to help us in the war against the creatures?  
  
Sora : sure.   
  
Servant : We shall provide you with armor and you can keep it if you want once the war is over. There is a way to stop these creatures. There is a creature that holds a black colored diamond some where in these waters. King Trident says it is the boss of the creatures if you destroy the diamond the creatures can't regenerate anymore.  
  
Sora : I think I have an idea of where is .  
  
Servant : where?  
  
Sora : when I sealed the keyhole here there was a crystal trident in an old wrecked ship and it seemed to be a place where a heartless could survive perfectly . I could probably destroy the heartless but people need to fend the ones on the path off.  
  
Servant : I will report to the king immediately .  
  
~Time for battle~  
  
Everyone was ready the cove was opened and Sora quickly swam to where he thought the heartless would be.  
  
He felt the heartless but he couldn't see it.  
  
Then he felt the breathing of something on is back he turned around to see a shark like heartless with arms and it was holding a sword.  
  
Sora barely blocked the strike the heartless through at him.  
  
  
  
Sora : close one  
  
Then soon the were locked in combat then he noticed the black diamond on the head of the heartless he swung at it .  
  
The heartless blocked it started emitting this black fog then the heartless crept up behind Sora and smashed him in the back with his fist. Sora then took another slash at the diamond he hit it and it cracked. Then he Sora went out cold.   
  
A day later he was found in the castle of Atlantica. Some soldiers found him on the ground after he killed the shark like heartless.  
  
  
  
Sora : where am I ?  
  
King Trident : your in the castle hospital. You destroyed the creatures and the city is in your eternal debt.  
  
Sora woke up completely and King Trident thanked him and Sora left.   
  
~traverse town~  
  
That night Sora got out of bed and walked to the third district. Then he saw Riku. Riku was about to stab him Sora reached for the keyblade but he was paralyzed. Riku stabbed Sora and he fell to the ground.   
  
Then Sora woke up.  
  
Sora : I had the worst dream.  
  
Leon : what was it about?  
  
Sora : Riku stabbed me and I died. I have a bad feeling….  
  
Leon : hmph. Yuffie said there handing out a worth while prize down at the coliseum.  
  
Sora : I'll check it out. (thinking) It's definitely something bad.  
  
~coliseum~  
  
Two heartless guarded the door.  
  
Then Hades came out.  
  
  
  
Hades : step right up spin the wheel of fortune and determine who you fight you can't leave until you've had a battle.  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Wheel of Fortune

chapter five: wheel of fortune  
  
Note : I don't own any characters in this story.  
  
~real story~  
  
Sora : not another thing to do with heartless…  
  
Hades : (talking to Sora) hey hotshot ready for a fight? Cause your gonna be fighting whether you like it or not.  
  
Sora : let's get this over with.  
  
Sora gathered all his energy he was still tired from the last battle.  
  
Hades : and the opponent you will be fighting today will be…my friend Ansem!  
  
Sora : now I'm ready.  
  
Sora was going to take out all his anger on Ansem.  
  
Ansem : so we meet again.  
  
Sora : you ready to die?  
  
Ansem : you shouldn't ask that question I should.  
  
Hades : 3...2...1...fight!  
  
Sora : charged at him with strike raid but Ansem got away.  
  
Ansem : hmph . Riku told me you would be more of a challenge.  
  
Suddenly heartless came from the ground and grabbed Sora.  
  
Ansem : (speaking through communicator ) Riku I'm ready.  
  
Suddenly Riku appeared from the heartless and they disappeared.  
  
Sora : so we have to play unfair ,eh ?  
  
How was Sora supposed to fend off to villains ? But mainly Sora just tried to stay alive.  
  
Ansem and Riku fought as a team Sora barely had enough energy to dodge them.  
  
Sora was barely able to move.  
  
He wasn't sure Riku was telling the truth when he said a key blade master never dies.  
  
Sora : (muttering) I bet the shadows brought Riku back.  
  
Then just as Ansem and Riku were going to finish Sora off some incredible happened…..  
  
Sora's keyblade multiplied!  
  
Riku : !!!  
  
Ansem : !!!  
  
Sora : how did I do that?  
  
Suddenly Sora regained his energy.   
  
Sora didn't know how but he had found a way to defeat darkness.  
  
For him it seemed like an impossible but it was accomplished.  
  
Before he struck the final blow they disappeared.   
  
But before they disappeared Riku struck Sora in the heart.  
  
Sora fell to the ground.  
  
Sora : what happened?….  
  
  
  
He fell to the ground. Figures appeared through the gate.  
  
Kairi : Sora wake up!  
  
Sora : Kairi?  
  
Kairi : duh ! Com'on let's get something done before the day is over.   
  
Then suddenly Riku appeared he took out a knife and stabbed him .  
  
Leon : Sora ! Sora!  
  
Sora : what ?!  
  
Sora woke up.  
  
Sora : Every time a heartless or a dark creature gets to me I have these horrible dreams about Riku turning on me. I don't know what Riku did to me but I know it wasn't good.  
  
Sora started to faint.  
  
Cid : someone get a mega elixir.  
  
~next day~  
  
Sora : I need to go to Merlin…when Riku stabbed me I've been feeling evil. Darkness is taking over my body.  
  
~Merlin's house~  
  
Merlin : it seems you need a cure for darkness… hmmmmm…here.  
  
Merlin chanted some words and Sora felt better.  
  
Merlin : Sora you need to learn the words so you can heal yourself.  
  
Sora : a new spell great!  
  
Sora followed Merlin to the training room.  
  
Merlin : if you ever want to see the friend you once knew I Riku ever again use the spell on him. Use the spell on him from good range. If his darkness reflects that spell it will turn evil and you will be permanently like your friend.  
  
Sora learns spell of light.  
  
Sora : (thinking) but how am I to fire the spell at him and he deflects it? That would mean no one to save the innocent people…the I better do this right.  
  
Leon : I'm coming with you on your next mission. We will stop Ansem together  
  
Sora : ok we should get training.  
  
To be continued….  
  
. 


	6. The End is Near

Chapter six : The End is Near  
  
I know this is a short story but the sequel will be longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora : (thought) once I purify Riku's soul what will happen? I just want to see my friend again….  
  
Leon : Sora you've been quiet lately. You're thinking about him aren't you?  
  
Sora : yes once he's normal I want to know how he'd react and if been my friend like he once was…or maybe he won't change…  
  
Leon : don't worry about him . Come on worry about him later Ansem is down at the End of the World.  
  
Sora : ok let's go…  
  
~End of the World~  
  
Leon : Ansem come out we're here for a battle. We also know that's why you made us come here.  
  
Ansem appears out of thin air.  
  
Ansem : who is you friend? A person ready to die?  
  
Sora : where is Riku?  
  
Ansem : Riku decided to stay home today. Because if your expecting to do something to him…he has a feeling you have a trick up your sleeve. Enough chat time to fight.  
  
Ansem struck for Leon but he was prepared.  
  
Then a hole opened in the wall Ansem jumped in and the two followed.  
  
Then Ansem's guardian appeared.  
  
Ansem : this is my world. Here we play by my rules.  
  
Ansem's guardian latched itself onto Leon and sucked away his energy. Leon then fell to the ground.  
  
Sora : no! What did you do?  
  
Ansem : my guardian simply is draining his energy and if you don't stop it your friend will die!  
  
Sora : your just a sick creature!  
  
Sora swiped at the guardian as fast as he could.  
  
Sora : are you ok?  
  
Leon : I think I'm fine.  
  
Ansem : Riku!  
  
Suddenly Riku appeared.  
  
As quickly as possible Sora cast the spell of light. But dark energy came out of Riku and deflected it at Sora! Sora then became evil.  
  
Dark Sora : Leon ready to die?!  
  
Before Sora could bring the final blow down on Leon something restrained him.  
  
Dark Sora : what is this?  
  
Then energy came out of Sora and went into Riku.  
  
Riku fell to the ground and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~dream~~~~~  
  
Sora : Riku where are you?  
  
Riku : Sora come on it's a race not time for a nap you dope.  
  
Sora remembered this from the Destiny Islands.  
  
~~~~~dream end~~~~~  
  
Sora wakes up.  
  
Sora : Leon what happened?  
  
Leon : you purified Riku's soul and he fled . And Ansem left.  
  
Sora : I want to see Riku again….  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~author's note~~~~~  
  
Sorry this story was so short but anyway the next chapter will be a preview for the sequel. 


	7. shortest epilogue ever

This is just a preview for the sequel name Riku's Story. It is about Sora finding Riku but some one gets to Riku before Sora does. So check it out. Sorry but this is just a short epilogue. 


End file.
